Runaway
by mewgirl1995
Summary: When Yoru and Ikuto get in a fight, Yoru decides to runaway, but how will things turn out when Amu finds him? Amuto and Miru Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Yay! Here's my brand new story. I might not update for a while though because I'll be on vacation. But keep your eyes open because the moment I get back I'll be typing up the next chapter!**

Ikuto's POV

"Let's go play nyan!" I groaned as Yoru started poking me. "Get up nyan! Get up!" I ignored him and simply flicked his nose, but that didn't stop him. "IKUTO NYAN! I WANNA PLAY!"

"Shut up!" I yelled throwing my pillow at him. It fell right on top of him and knocked him to the floor. "You are annoying," I growled laying back down. "It's Sunday and I'm going to sleep in."

"Why nyan?!" He cried from underneath the pillow. I sighed as he squirmed out and flew in front of my face.

"Because I'm tired," I growled and he stuck out his tongue at me.

"You got plenty of sleep last night nyan!" He exclaimed. "Let's play nyan!" I flicked him in the nose and closed my eyes.

"Go away," I muttered. "I was having a good dream."

"Probably about Amu nyan!" Yoru yelled angrily. "That's all you think about nowadays! Amu! Amu! Amu!" I didn't reply but simply rolled over. "Fine nyan! I'm running away and I'm not ever coming back nyan!" I heard the window open and then slam shut.

"Good riddance," I sighed.

Yoru's POV

"Hmph I don't care nyan," I muttered. "I don't need stupid Ikuto to take care of me nyan. I'll do perfectly fine on my own nyan!" I smirked very proud of myself. "And without me he can't go see Amu nyan!" I flew towards my usual hang out to meet up with my cat friends but Aiyumi was the only one there.

"Everyone's playing with their owners," She told me and I nodded.

"Well I'll be back tomorrow to play nyan," I told her and flew off. _I'll go torment Kiseki and all them. _I thought happily, but when I arrived at the Royal Garden no one was there. Then I went to go look for some other cats to play with but I couldn't find anyone.

"I guess I'll just go play with Eru and Iru nyan," I sighed flying towards Sanjou Productions, but they weren't there either. I sighed and sat on the windowsill. "Maybe I'll go look for the Embryo nyan," I muttered. "And then when I find it, Ikuto will be really proud and…no I ran away from him nyan…" I sighed and looked out at the setting sun sadly. _I shouldn't have run away nyan. _I thought. _But I'm not going back! Ikuto has to learn he can't be so mean to me nyan! _I nodded happily and flew down but then I heard barking.

"Nyan!"

Amu's POV

"You're going too slow Amu-chan!" Ran cried waving her pom-poms around. I ignored her and continued looking at the wedding dress in the window.

"It's so pretty desu," Su sighed and I nodded.

"I wonder who's going to be with you when you wear that," Miki snickered making my face light up red.

"Tadase-kun will of course!" I exclaimed, but of course immediately after saying that I imagined Ikuto welcoming me at the front of the church, kissing me, and…

"Amu-chan who are you thinking about?" Ran giggled making my face light up red again.

"No one!" I yelled turning sharply. "Come on lets just go home!" I sighed and hurried down the street. It was starting to get dark and my parents would freak out if I didn't get home soon.

"Hey Amu-chan!" Ran exclaimed. I glared at her annoyed.

"What?" I asked annoyed. She was staring down an alley.

"I feel Yoru's presence!" She told me.

"Me too!" Miki cried. I frowned and backed up to look down the alley.

"Are you guys sure?" I asked annoyed. "If Ikuto was anywhere around here he would've scared me by now…or hugged me." They all nodded and I sighed. I walked down the alleyway, sure to keep an eye out for Yoru.

"Nyan…" I jumped at the moan and spotted him laying on top of a box. His hair was all matted and he had dirt all over him.

"Yoru!" Miki cried as I scooped him up.

"I wonder what happened," I muttered suddenly worried. _If Yoru's all beat up then…is Ikuto hurt too? _I wondered glancing around the alley.

"Come on Amu-chan!" Ran exclaimed. "We should get Yoru home! He's hurt!" I nodded and raced out of the alleyway.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Amu's POV

"Oh dear desu," Su sighed as I laid Yoru down on my pillow. "He looks dreadful desu."

"It's okay Yoru," Miki said stroking Yoru's hair. "We'll take care of you." _I hope Ikuto's okay. _I thought as Su and Miki gave Yoru some water. _I mean if Yoru's hurt then... _

"Nyan," Yoru coughed opening his eyes. "Huh what am I doing here nyan?"

"Yoru!" Miki cried tackle hugging him. I sighed in relief and then scooped him up.

"We found you in the alley," I told him. "So we took you back here since you were all beat up." He glanced nervously at the little tub of water I had on my table.

"But before you tell us what happened we have to clean you up desu," Su told him holding up a little scrub brush. His eyes widened in horror.

"No nyan!" He cried as I put him in the tub and Su and Miki scrubbed him down. Once he was all clean I wrapped a towel around him and dried him.

"So why were you all beat up and stuff?" Ran asked when he was all dry.

"A dog was chasing me all around town," He yawned as Miki brushed his hair. "I'm kinda tired nyan."

"So Ikuto's all right then?" I demanded and Yoru nodded.

"He's perfectly fine nyan," He replied. "Except now he's charaless."

"Huh?" I asked confused and Yoru nodded.

"I ran away cause he doesn't pay attention to me at all nyan," Yoru told us. "I know I can be like Eru and be your chara now nyan!" I glared at Yoru angrily.

"Forget it!" I yelled at him. "You stupid little cat! Go back to Ikuto now!" I opened my window and chucked him out annoyed.

"Ah!" Miki cried. "What did you do that for?!" I sighed and sat down on my bed.

"He shouldn't have left Ikuto for such a stupid reason," I mumbled. "Ikuto doesn't ignore him, stupid little cat..." Miki glared and me and went back to her egg.

"Goodnight meanie!" She said sticking her tongue out at me and then she slammed her egg shut.

"You could've let him stay for a little while desu," Su sighed. "It would've been nice." I shook my head and changed into my pajamas.

"I'm not a chara hotel," I told her annoyed and crawled into my bed. "Goodnight."

Miki's POV

I peeked out of my egg the moment I heard Amu muttering in her sleep.

"Ikuto..." She murmured smiling slightly. I smirked and quietly snuck over to the window. I was sure Yoru was probably just sleeping outside. I opened it and flew out.

"Yoru?" I whispered, staring out into the darkness. "Are you out there?" I smiled as he flew up to me.

"What do you want nyan?" He asked yawning. "I was just able to fall asleep nyan."

"Do you want to come inside?" I asked blushing slightly. "Amu-chan is being mean, and I figured you weren't going to go back to Ikuto so..."

"Sure nyan!" Yoru exclaimed shooting past me. I sighed as I followed him back in and then closed the window.

"Hey Yoru why do you think Ikuto was ignoring you anyway?" I asked quietly as he put his egg next to mine.

"Cause all he ever thinks about it Amu nyan," Yoru replied annoyed. "If we ever go do anything it's always something to with Amu nyan. I've gotten sick of 'Amu, Amu, Amu!' " Immediately after saying that he covered his mouth.

"So is Ikuto in lo-" I began but Yoru quickly shut his egg.

"Night nyan!" He exclaimed. I sighed and curled up in my own egg.

"Goodnight," I muttered. _I wonder how Amu-chan's going to react. _I thought closing my eyes. _I hope I don't get yelled at too much, of course I should expect a headache tomorrow morning..._

"How the heck did you get back in here?" Amu's screaming woke me up the next morning.

"Miki said I could stay nyan," Yoru told her completely busting me.

"Miki..." Amu growled and I peeked out of my egg nervously. She was glaring at me furiously.

"I'm tired, try again later," I told her closing my egg again. Amu simply grabbed my egg and opened it, making me come tumbling out.

"Why did you let him back in here?!" She demanded angrily.

"Because I actually have the ability to be nice!" I yelled back.

"I don't want him here!" She told me. "I want him to go back to where he belongs!"

"Where I'm ignored because all Ikuto thinks about is y-" Yoru began but I covered his mouth. Amu sat down on her bed tapping her foot annoyed.

"Fine," She sighed and glared at Yoru. "You can stay for a little while but no longer than a week!" She grabbed her clothes and then stopped into the bathroom angrily.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ikuto's POV

"Morning," I muttered stretching. I glanced around the room wondering where Yoru was. _He stayed out all day yesterday. _I thought annoyed. _He should be back by now. _I yawned and walked downstairs, he wasn't anywhere in the house.

"Where could he have gone?" I wondered out loud. I was beginning to get worried he had gotten himself into trouble. "I better go look for him," I muttered annoyed.

Amu's POV

"You better stay quiet," I growled at Yoru as I was walking to school. "Don't say a single word!"

"Why not nyan?" He asked annoyed. "I want to torment Kiseki nyan." I glared at him.

"No!" I yelled stuffing him in the chara box. "You stupid little thing!" I sighed and stared up at the sky annoyed. _Why me? _I asked silently. _What did I do wrong in my life?! _

Once I got to school, I was terrified Yoru would be found. **So** far he had stayed asleep, but he could wake up at any moment. _I wish he would go back to Ikuto. _I thought annoyed, opening the chara box. _Annoying little… _I stared at the empty chara box in shock.

"What's wrong Amu-chan?" Ran asked as I collapsed in my seat.

"Yoru…escaped," I growled through clenched teeth. "Go find him until he gets into trouble!" My charas flinched.

"He won't get into any trouble," Miki told me annoyed. "Calm down." I glared at her and slammed my head on the desk.

"Yeah right," I sighed getting more annoyed by the minute. I glared at him. "If you guys don't find him now, I'm going to shove all of you down the toilet!" They gulped nervously and shot off before I could get the chance to follow through with my threat.

"Good morning Amu," I jumped as Rima sat down next to me.

"Good morning," I said faking a smile. I flinched as she gave me a suspicious glare.

"Where are your charas?" She asked narrowing her eyes. I looked around nervously. _If I tell Rima they're looking for Yoru, then the Guardians will find out I'm watching Yoru and get mad… _I thought sinking down into my seat.

"They're playing," I lied. Rima was still staring me down, so I don't think she believed me.

"I wanna go play too!" Kusu Kusu exclaimed and then shot off in search of my charas. _Shoot. _I thought about to chase after her, but then the bell rang. I fell back into my seat, completely defeated.

Miki's POV

"I wonder where he went desu," Su said looking in a window.

"Amu-chan's mean," Ran whined. "He could be anywhere!" I nodded and then sighed.

"If we were watching him we wouldn't be in this mess," I muttered annoyed.

"Wait up!" We all froze as we heard Kusu Kusu's voice. "I wanna play too!"

"We're not playing," I told her and she looked at me disappointedly.

"But Amu-chan said you were!" She exclaimed and we all sighed.

"I have an idea!" Ran suddenly yelled. "We're playing find the kitty chara and lock him in the chara box! First one to find Yoru and bring him back to Amu-chan wins!" Kusu Kusu nodded.

"I'll tell Pepe, Rhythm, and Kiseki too!" She giggled and then flew off. I glared at Ran.

"The point was to keep Yoru hidden," I growled at her. "Not inform everyone that he's here!"

"But we'll find him faster if everyone is helping us!" She exclaimed and I just flew away.

"Stupid," I muttered under my breath. "I'll just find him myself." All of us spent all day looking for Yoru, except Kiseki, and there was absolutely no sign of him.

"Maybe he stayed home desu," Su suggested as we all headed home. She glared at all of us.

"He better be," She growled. "Making me explain to the Guardians why he was with me, that stupid little-"

"Yo nyan!" We all flinched and turned around to see Yoru.

"Uh oh," I muttered as Amu's eyes lit up with fury.

"Where the heck have you been?!" She demanded grabbing him. "I told you to stay out of sight!"

"I did stay out of sight nyan!" He choked. "I went and played with my cat friends nyan!"

"Amu-chan calm down!" Ran exclaimed and then her glare turned on us.

"You idiots had everyone looking for him when he wasn't even here?!" She yelled. "You better run!" All of us gulped and took off, Yoru first.

"Quick, back to Amu-chan's house!" I exclaimed. "We can hide when we get there!"

Amu's POV

I glared after the charas and simply turned around and headed the other way. I decided I might as well try to calm myself down by taking a walk in the park.

"It's so nice out today," I sighed, smiling at all the flowers. "I wish everything was always like this."

"Then it would be pretty boring wouldn't it?" I jumped and whirled around to see Ikuto smirking at me.

"Don't just sneak up on me!" I yelled annoyed. "It's annoying!" He laughed and walked up to me and leaned in closer.

"Does it really annoy you that much?" He murmured, making my face turn a dark red.

"Y-Yes," I stuttered and he smiled.

"Does this annoy you?" He asked blowing in my ear. I flinched and felt my heartbeat speed up.

"O-Of course," I stuttered and then he curled his arms around my waist, pulling me even closer. _Why the heck is he getting so close?! _I wondered, trying to pull away, but for some reason I was frozen and couldn't move a muscle.

"Would it annoy you if I kissed you?" He asked and making my heart beat so fast I could hear it. I kept trying to open my mouth and say, "No!" but I still couldn't move. He smirked slightly and kissed my forehead. After a minute of two of just staring into my eyes waiting for me to react, Ikuto pulled away and let go of me.

"Ah," I murmured falling onto my knees, with my head in my hands. _That stupid… _I thought annoyed feeling the heat coming off my face. _What the heck was he thinking?! _

"See you later Amu," I looked up surprised to see him already walking away. "I have to go look for Yoru." _Right! _I thought. _Yoru ran away! _

"Iku-Ikuto," I stuttered trying to stand back up. "Wa-Wait!" He turned around and I was surprised to see the worry in his eyes.

"What is it?" He asked walking back towards me. "Did you see him anywhere?" I nodded and then to my horror he leaned in so close the tips of our noses were touching. "Where?"

"I-I-I…" I trailed off and fainted.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ikuto's POV

"Stupid," I sighed stroking Amu's hair softly. _Maybe I shouldn't have gotten her so upset. _I thought. _Of course, not seeing her for a while and then automatically getting super close wasn't the greatest idea. _

"How the heck am I going to get on your balcony?" I muttered, scooping her into my arms. "Stupid Amu." I was about to character change to get to Amu's house quickly, so people wouldn't stare but then I realized that Yoru, once again, wasn't here.

"Why did he have to go and run off?" I growled sitting back down, against a tree. I gently laid Amu's head in my lap and continued stroking her hair.

"I wonder if I kissed you if you would wake up or just faint again," I murmured, smiling at Amu. "You're actually really cute right now though…" I sighed and leaned back against the tree. _Talking to yourself won't make her wake up. _I thought annoyed. _Well…I could try. _

Amu's POV

_Stupid cat…I'm going to kill him! _I thought as I finally woke up. I was about to open my eyes and start yelling at him for making me faint when I realized two things.

1. I was lying on Ikuto's lap, and he was stroking my hair. 2. The idiot was talking to me, even though as far as he knew I was unconscious.

"I hate being away from you," He murmured and I was surprised to hear how loving his voice was. "But of course I have to stay away from you so you don't get hurt by Easter." _Easter? _I thought surprised. _He is afraid I'll get hurt by Easter? But I already do because I'm a Guardian…_

"Would you wake up already?" He grumbled annoyed. "You're starting to hurt my legs." I frowned and fake stretched.

"Wh-What?" I stuttered looking up at Ikuto. He smirked at me and I glared back at him. "You…what the heck did you do?"

"Apparently I made you faint," He replied making me blush. I quickly sat up and then he curled his arms around me. My heart sped up again as he pulled me closer.

"Don't. Get. Close. To. Me," I growled through clenched teeth. He laughed and stood up.

"Fine," He said holding out his hand. I took it and he pulled me up. "You know where Yoru is?"

"Yes," I replied annoyed. "The little alley cat is at my house." Ikuto frowned.

"Why?" He asked and I shrugged.

"Because he's an idiot like his owner," I told him and then turned around to march off towards my house. "Come on!"

Yoru's POV

"I wonder what's taking her so long nyan," I yawned batting at a piece of string on the ground. "I'm bored nyan."

"We could play Hide and Seek with Ami desu," Su suggested and we all stared at her like she was crazy.

"Do you want to be forgotten?" Miki growled annoyed. "Let's just wait for-"

"I'm home!" I perked my ears as I heard the front door open and Amu yell to her parents, which was quickly followed by a loud scream and scrambling up the stairs.

"I wonder why Amu's dad is upset," Ran said, curiously looking at the door.

"You are going to get me in so much trouble," Amu growled right before opening the door.

"Well, I can't get up onto the balcony unless you want me to break my neck," I froze the moment Ikuto followed her in.

"Not a bad idea," Amu muttered under her breath. Then she glared at me. "Yoru, go home with Ikuto now!"

"No nyan!" I exclaimed sticking out my tongue at her. "Nyan!" I exclaimed as Ikuto grabbed my tail and held me upside down.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked annoyed. "You're **my** chara."

"This is exactly why I don't want to go back to you!" I screamed trying to get free. "Cause you're so mean to me nyan!" He sighed and let go of me.

"I'm not mean to you," He told me.

"Liar nyan," I mewed turning my back on him. "I'm going to be Amu's chara nyan!"

"She'll be meaner to you than Ikuto," Miki sighed and Amu glared at her.

"You're stupid," Ikuto told him angrily. "I don't need you anyways."

"Yeah right nyan!" I yelled back. "Without me you can't get up on Amu's balcony, or on the roof of the Royal Garden, or-" I was cut off as he flicked my nose.

"Idiot," He muttered annoyed. I flicked my tail back and forth annoyed.

"Whatever nyan!" I exclaimed flying over to my egg. "Why don't you just go away nyan!" I slammed it shut angrily.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: I've been busy with school, so I'm sorry for the late update. I hope you enjoy. ^-^**

Chapter 5

Amu's POV

"Come on Yoru desu," Su called tapping on Yoru's egg. "Come out!"

"No nyan!" He growled. "Not until Ikuto leaves nyan." I glanced over at Ikuto who was glaring at Yoru annoyed.

"You can't just leave your owner!" Ran scolded Yoru.

"Yes I can nyan!" Yoru yelled and I sighed. I wasn't going to let Yoru just stay here.

"Stop being a nuisance," I told him. "Go home now!" He completely ignored me that time.

"Give it up," Ikuto told me quietly. "Let him do what he wants."

"But-" I began but Ran covered my mouth. Ikuto stood up and I was surprised to see how upset he was.

"I'll go now," He told me smirking weakly. "See you later Amu."

"Wait," I quickly said shoving Ran away. "I'll walk you out." He nodded and I smiled. _Ikuto's really hurt. _I thought as we walked downstairs. _Truthfully I don't know what I would do if my charas didn't want anything to do with me anymore. _

"Later," He said as I opened the door. I frowned and bit my lip and then hugged him. I ignored Papa's surprised gasp.

"It's okay," I told him quietly. "Yoru will come to his senses." I blushed as he hugged me back.

"That doesn't bother me," He murmured. "Goodnight Amu."

"Goodnight," I murmured pulling away. I sighed as I closed the door.

"Sis has a boyfriend!" I jumped as Ami squealed happily.

"Ikuto isn't my boyfriend!" I exclaimed as Papa passed out onto the floor.

"It's alright Amu-chan," Mama told me smiling. "You don't have to lie about it."

"I'm not!" I exclaimed feeling my face light up a bright red. "He's just having a hard time! That's all!" Mama simply smiled and Ami continued twirling around the room singing, "Sis has a boyfriend! Sis has a boyfriend!"

"I'm going to bed!" I quickly shot up the stairs and took shelter in my room. I sighed as I fell onto the bed. Then I saw Yoru had come out of his egg.

"You shouldn't be so mean!" Miki scolded him. "Ikuto cares about you very much!"

"No he doesn't nyan," Yoru mewed and I grabbed him angrily.

"You stupid little thing!" I yelled at him. "You just had to go and hurt Ikuto! What's your problem?!" He squirmed out of my hands and flew away.

"I didn't hurt him nyan!" He exclaimed. "He doesn't care about me at all nyan!" I simply hit him with a pillow.

"Stupid!" I growled grabbing my pajamas.

"Amu-chan's right," Miki told Yoru annoyed. He ignored her and flew over to his egg.

"Goodnight nyan," He mewed closing it. I clenched my fists and snatched up my pajamas.

"Whatever," I sighed. _I hope Ikuto's alright. _I thought worried. _Whether Yoru believes us or not, he really is hurt. _

Miki's POV

The next day while Amu was at a Guardian's meeting the charas had their own meeting.

"Why are you still here?" Kiseki demanded glaring at Yoru.

"Cause I don't want to go back to Ikuto nyan," He replied and Kiseki, Pepe, Kusu Kusu, Rhythm, and Temari gasped.

"But he's your owner!" Kusu Kusu exclaimed.

"I don't care nyan," Yoru mewed crossing his arms.

"He probably misses you," Pepe told him and Yoru shook his head.

"No way nyan," He told her.

"But his rhythms out of wack when you aren't there," Rhythm told Yoru.

"Nope nyan," He mewed and then Temari smacked him on the head.

"What's wrong with you?!" She screamed angrily. "No chara just goes and abandons their owner!"

"When their own ignores them they do nyan!" Yoru yelled back. "I don't want to just go back to being ignored all the time!"

"If Tsukiyomi Ikuto ignored you, you would've have disappeared by now!" Kiseki told him angrily. "And since you haven't he hasn't been ignoring you!"

"Well he has been!" Yoru said angrily. "Ever since Amu's come along all the time we used to spend together is gone nyan! He doesn't love me anymore, he only loves her nyan!" Silence fell over all of us. Yoru sniffed and wiped away his tears annoyed.

"That's not true desu," Su said smiling at him. "I'm sure Ikuto-san has room in his heart for both of you desu."

"No he doesn't nyan!" Yoru cried and I frowned.

"You've always been close to him," I said flying over to him. "He still believes in you, maybe he just didn't realize that he was ignoring you until now. If you go back to him, he'll probably apologize." Yoru shook his head again and I sighed.

"Don't worry about it," Kiseki muttered. "Let him and Tsukiyomi Ikuto figure it out." Everyone else nodded and quietly flew off.

"Why don't you just tell Amu-chan why you don't want to go back?" I asked and Yoru frowned.

"I did nyan," He replied and I shook my head.

"No you didn't," I told him. "You didn't tell her everything, it would be better if she knew everything."  
"Ikuto told me not to tell her, he loves her though nyan," He sighed and I smirked.

"See you still care about him," I told him patting his head. "Maybe we'll just wait until Ikuto confesses." Yoru shook his head again.

"He's never going to," Yoru told me. "Ikuto doesn't want her to get involved with Easter. If they find out he's in love with her, they'll hurt her to get Ikuto to do what they want nyan."

"Well then we're going to have to get him to tell her," I exclaimed. "Let's go find the others!" I took his hand and then we flew off.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Miki's POV

Once we had caught up with the others we all agreed that we would get Ikuto to confess to Amu. Now we just had to figure out how.

"Fortunes help people get together all the time," Temari suggested pulling out a large piece of paper. "Miki and I can make a horoscope for Ikuto-san."

"Horoscopes are phony and that proves it," Kiseki snorted. "There's no way that will work." Temari glared at him furiously.

"Did anyone ask your opinion?!" She screamed angrily. "I think not!" She turned back and snatched up a paintbrush and began writing the horoscope, while Kiseki hid behind Rhythm.

"It doesn't matter nyan," Yoru grumbled as the horoscope began to come together. "Even if Amu tells Ikuto why I'm upset it won't change anything nyan."

"Well if you weren't so stubborn it would be already fixed," Kiseki growled back. "If you had just told Tsukiyomi Ikuto how you feel then it would've already fix things." Yoru stuck out his tongue at Kiseki and turned his back on him.

"Done!" I exclaimed smiling at my work proudly. The paper was beautifully transformed into a very realistic horoscope handout. It had beautiful calligraphy, courteous of Temari, and my own genius design.

" 'Today is a wonderful day for admitting your love, dear Sagittarius ,' " Pepe read. " 'It doesn't matter how, where, or when you confess today. No matter how you do it, it will turn out splendidly. The person you love will most definitely return your feelings...' This is perfect!"

"Thank you," Temari and I said happily. Yoru snorted and looked at the horoscope.

"You only read half of it and it's completely fake sounding nyan," He mewed. "Ikuto will see right through it nyan."

"What did you say?!" Temari yelled lunging at Yoru. I sighed as she chased him around the park.

"Okay now let's drop this on Ikuto's lap," Pepe nodded and then her and Kusu Kusu carefully picked it up. We all watched as they inconspicuously dropped it into the wind, which blew it over to Ikuto.

"It's going to work!" Ran cheered and we all shushed her. Ikuto picked it up, glanced over it, and then promptly crumbled it up and threw it into a trashcan.

"Why that little!" Temari exclaimed as we all held her back so she wouldn't murder Ikuto for ruining her hard work.

"Well it seems we're going to have to try something else," Kiseki laughed and Temari and I glared at him.

"A romantic dinner is always a great way to get couples together desu!" Su exclaimed. "Wait here desu!" She flew off and then returned with a flyer.

" 'The Moonlit Rose,' " I read smiling happily. " 'A new downtown restaurant specifically for couples. Enjoy a wonderful dinner by moonlight and lovely live violin and piano music.' "

"How romantic," All of the girls sighed, while Kiseki, Yoru, and Rhythm looked over the flyer annoyed.

"What kind of boy in his right mind would take a girl here?" Kiseki asked annoyed. "It's so gushy and disgusting."

"A basketball game would be more fun," Rhythm commented.

"Ikuto would never take Amu here nyan," Yoru growled.

"Well let's see!" Pepe and I quickly threw the flyer into the air and let if drift over to Ikuto. Sadly, the horoscope was the one he looked at longest. He barely gave the flyer a second glance before crumpling it up and throwing it away.

"He has no taste desu!" Su exclaimed angrily. I sighed and looked over at Ran, Kusu Kusu, and Pepe hopefully.

"Do you have any ideas?" I asked and they shook their heads. "Well then we're-"

"Don't you care about our ideas?!" Kiseki demanded angrily. We all stared at him annoyed.

"Asking a boy for love advice?" Pepe laughed. "Forget it."

"I have plenty of good ideas!" Kiseki yelled furiously. "Like we could…um…"

"Give it up man," Rhythm sighed. "They're right." I nodded and then coughed.

"As I was saying," I continued annoyed. "We're going to have to go to Utau-chan for help."

"Utau?!" Everyone exclaimed shocked. I nodded.

"Utau-chan is Ikuto's sister," I said smirking. "So she probably knows he loves Amu-chan and Ikuto will probably listen to her better than he would listen to a horoscope."

"Or she'll slam her door in our faces nyan!" Yoru exclaimed. "She wouldn't want anything to do with it nyan!"

"Well let's find out!" I exclaimed flying off. Everyone followed behind me reluctantly.

"This is a bad idea nyan," Yoru sighed as we flew into Utau's window.

"What are you doing here?" We all whirled around to see Eru and Iru.

"We're here to get Utau-chan to get Ikuto to confess to Amu," I told her bravely. Iru began laughing hysterically.

"There's no way she's going to help," She laughed rolling around on floor.

"What won't I help with?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: I had a little trouble writing this one plus we had that EXPLORE test this week. I hope you enjoy. ^-^**

Chapter 7

Miki's POV

We all explained to Utau how Yoru felt like Ikuto ignored him all the time and how we wanted Ikuto to confess to Amu so we could tell her about it. She just nodded throughout the whole thing.

"I suppose I can help," She said finally. "But I can't guarantee that I'll be able to get Ikuto to confess to Amu."

"Why not?" Ran asked. "Can't you make him do anything?" Utau glared at her annoyed.

"He probably won't listen to me in the first place," Utau told her annoyed. We all nodded and then we quickly hid when they heard the front door opening.

"This is pointless nyan," Yoru mumbled and Eru shushed him.

"Hey, Ikuto can I talk to you?" We all held our breath as Ikuto frowned and walked over to Utau.

"About what?" He asked annoyed.

"Don't you think maybe you should confess to Amu?" _She's so blunt. _I thought as Ikuto's eyes widened in surprise.

"That's none of your business," Ikuto told her coolly and turned to walk away.

"It isn't working," I grumbled annoyed and glared at Eru. "Do something!"

"Like what?" She asked also frustrated. Iru shook her head annoyed.

"Maybe a character change?" She growled annoyed. Eru paused and thought carefully.

"Just do it!" Ran exclaimed making all of us shush her.

" 'Kay!" Eru nodded. "Character Change!" We watched as wing's appeared on Utau's back.

"It is too!" Utau exclaimed quickly pushing in front of Ikuto. "Amu-chan is my friend and you're my brother! I want both of you to be happy!" I sighed as her voice got all whiny. Ikuto glanced at the wings and then smirked.

"Whatever," He said turning to walk away again.

"Argh!" Iru exclaimed. "I have to do everything around here! Character Change!" The angel wings were replaced with devil wings.

"Don't act you just don't care!" Utau yelled standing in front of Ikuto with her arms crossed. "It's so annoyed seeing you being so stubborn! Can't you just confess and get it over with?!" The devil wings disappeared but Utau was still glaring Ikuto down.

"You're pretty determined huh?" Ikuto sighed. "Why?" We all glanced at each other nervously, afraid Utau would tell Ikuto.

"Because all your life you've been hiding your feelings," Utau told him sighing. "Can't you just stop pretending you don't care about anyone?" Ikuto glanced away and Utau shook her head.

"Stay out of my business Utau," Ikuto told her and walked away.

"You really think I haven't noticed everything you do?" Utau yelled after him. "How you sabotage Easter every day to help the Guardians? You think I don't notice how you help Amu every chance you get? You think I don't know how you agreed to work twice as hard to get me out of Easter?!" We all exchanged surprised looks and stared at Yoru.

"It's true nyan," He murmured. "Ikuto does work twice as hard to make up for Utau quitting, but he sabotages a lot of Easter's work to help the Guardian's too nyan."

"I tried," We glanced back over at Utau as she walked back towards us. Eru and Iru flew over to her and then she quietly opened the door and left. We all sighed and headed out too.

"Wait," Pepe suddenly stopped and we all turned around confused.

"What?" Kiseki asked annoyed.

"I want to do more investigating," She told him pulling out a detective cape and hat.

"Fine," Kiseki growled. "Let's go everyone!" He flew off angrily.

"I want to help!" Ran announced and the rest of us nodded and flew off.

Amu's POV

I sighed and twirled my pencil around annoyed. _Where are they? _I wondered glancing at the look annoyed. _Since the Guardian meeting they've been missing all day. _I sighed and was about to go look for them when Su, Miki, and Yoru flew in the window.

"We're back Amu-chan desu," Su announced and I glared at her.

"Where have you been?!" I demanded and they all looked at each other nervously. "And where's Ran?!"

"Playing," Miki said quickly. "Ran will be back soon, too." I glared at them suspiciously.

"It's not like anything's wrong nyan," Yoru mewed flying over to his egg. "Everything's just gonna be exactly the same!" He got in and slammed in angrily. Miki and Su both sighed sadly.

I frowned confused. _They must have been up to something. _I thought standing up. Right before I could leave Ran and Pepe came shooting in carrying an envelope.

"Amu-chan! Amu-chan!" Ran cried. "It's for you!"

"Read it!" Pepe exclaimed and then threw the envelope at me. I stared at them confused and then carefully opened it. As I read the letter my eyes widened in surprise.

"A-A date?!" I exclaimed shocked.


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: I just realized a paragraph of chapter 7 somehow got cut off. So if it wouldn't be too much trouble I would like it if you went back and re-read Chapter 7 so Chapter 8 doesn't majorly confuse you. Thanks. **

Chapter 8

Amu's POV

I stared at the small paper shocked and re-read it again and again. _Ikuto wants me to go on a date with him?! _ I thought shocked. _Why? Why so suddenly? What's with this?!_

"You better get dressed Amu-chan," Ran sang happily flying over to my closet.

"We shouldn't keep Ikuto-tan waiting!" Pepe chimed in. When She said "Ikuto-tan" Yoru opened his egg just a tiny bit to hear better.

"Let's hurry Amu-chan!" Miki exclaimed. "Ikuto's waiting for you at the park!"

"Yes desu!" Su agreed. I stared at them all still in shock.

"A d-date?" I asked again. They all nodded and started ransacking my closet looking for things to wear. I simply fell back onto my bed.

"Wear this Amu-chan!"

"No wear this!"

"AMU-CHAN!"

"Gah!" I threw my pillow at them annoyed. "Shut up!" I sighed and got up. I glanced at my closet quickly and picked out a dark gray hoodie and a blue miniskirt with black leggings.

"Time to go!" Pepe exclaimed and I glared at all of the charas.

"If you follow me I'm shoving all of you down the garbage disposal!" I told them sticking out my tongue. I hurried downstairs and shot out the door. _Why so suddenly? _I wondered feeling my face light up red. _"Let him do what he wants." "That doesn't bother me." _I slowed down as Ikuto's words echoed through my head. _Is he still upset about Yoru? _I wondered.

I turned down the way to head towards the park and then froze as I say Ikuto. He was playing that mournful song on his violin; the one I had first heard him playing.

"Ikuto," I murmured sadly. Just like before the song sounded painful but this time there didn't seem to be any sweetness or happiness, just pain.

"Huh?" I blushed when Ikuto looked up and saw me. "Amu, you actually came." I nodded shuffling my feet, nervously.

"O-Of course it surprised me you would actually ask," I stuttered glancing up as Ikuto walked over to me, with his violin slung over his shoulder. To my surprise he smiled at me and gently took my hand.

"At least I have one person I can count on," He murmured and I bit my lip. _He must still be upset about Yoru. _I thought guiltily. _When I get home I __**have **__to convince Yoru to go back. _It was quiet as Ikuto lead me off through the park.

"Where are we going?" I asked quietly and he smiled at me again.

"You'll see," He replied as he lead me deeper into the park. Finally we stumbled upon a lake. It was out in the open of a field, so the stars and the moon were reflected in its waters. I gasped in surprise. It was stunningly beautiful.

"Ho-How did I never see this before?!" I exclaimed running up to get a closer look. The shores were littered with pretty stones that shined in the moonlight.

"Because not too many people know about it," Ikuto whispered wrapping his arms around my waist. "You'll keep it a secret right?" I nodded smiling happily.

"Yeah," I turned and faced him, feeling my heart beat faster. _If Ikuto's so willing to share everything with me then…I'm not going to lie to myself or him anymore. _"I want to tell you a secret too."

"What?" He asked quietly. My heart sped up and my whole face lit up red.

"I…I…um…" _I can't do it! _ I thought wringing my hands nervously. _But I want to! I need to someday! _"I-I love you!" Ikuto stared back at me shocked.

"What?" He murmured gently wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I-I lo-love yo-you," I stuttered glancing away embarrassed. Then to my complete anger he started **laughing**. "You jerk!" I yelled angrily pulling away. "I shouldn't have said anything! I knew you would just act like it's a big joke and not care at all! You have absolutely no-" I blushed as Ikuto covered my mouth.

"I love you too," He told me, smiling. "I just thought it was funny how you confessed before I did."

"R-Really?" I asked waiting for him to start laughing again, but he simply nodded.

"I do," He replied stroking my hair softly. "That's why I always want to be with you. No matter what." It fell silent as we both just stared into the other's eyes. _Ikuto… _I thought happily. _I want to be with you too. _

"No matter what," I finally agreed quietly.


	9. Chapter 9

Miki's POV

Amu walked in humming happily about an hour after she left. Pepe had gone home but Ran, Su, and I raced up to her right away.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Did he confess to you?" Ran demanded.

"Was it very romantic desu?" Su squealed. Amu shooed us all away.

"It's. None. Of. Your. Business," She told us annoyed and then sighed happily. "But if you really want to know **I **confessed to **him.**"

"WHAT?!" We all exclaimed. "What did he say? Does he love you back? Tell us! Tell us!"

"Shut up nyan," Yoru growled annoyed finally coming out of his egg. "You already know Ikuto loves her! That's exactly why you bugged him until he would go on a date with her so he would confess and I could tell her that because he loves her so much he doesn't love me anymore nyan!" Ran, Su, and I hung our heads in shame and Amu stared at Yoru shocked.

"That's why you don't want to go back to Ikuto?" She asked quietly. "Because you think he doesn't love you anymore?" Yoru sniffed and nodded.

"But it's not true right Amu-chan?" I asked her. "Ikuto still loves Yoru right?" Amu smiled slightly.

"Of course," She said and Yoru shook his head.

"Na uh nyan!" He exclaimed flying up to her. "That's a lie nyan! Nowadays every time I wanna do something Ikuto ignores me and only wants to do things that involve you nyan!"

"That's not true," Amu told him. "Maybe it just seems that way, but I'm sure if you told Ikuto-"

"He wouldn't care nyan!" Yoru interrupted angrily. "He wouldn't even listen nyan!"

"Then why is Ikuto so upset that you ran away?" Amu asked annoyed. "He does care about you, a whole lot, just like I care about my charas."

"Yeah!" Ran exclaimed. "Amu-chan cares about us even thought she threatens us on a daily basis!"

"And yells at us every day," I muttered.

"Sometimes Amu-chan just completely ignores us when we get on her nerves desu," Su added. "But that doesn't mean she doesn't care about us."

"Hm, when does she ignore us?" We all jumped at the new voice and looked over towards the desk. Dia's egg twitched and then hatched in a shower of sparkles.

"Where have you been?!" I yelled.

"Sleeping," She replied yawning. Dia rubbed her eyes and then smiled at all of us. "Everything all of you say is true, but also remember a Guardian Chara should always be there no matter what, because even when all is lost it can be found again."

"Lost nyan?" Yoru asked confused. She nodded and flew up to us.

"Everyone is lost at one time or another," She told us. "At that time they always need a friend, what if something happened to Ikuto while you were here?" Yoru hung his head in shame.

"Maybe I'm being stupid nyan," He muttered. "I think…I might as well forgive Ikuto for ignoring me nyan!"

"Yay!" My charas cheered happily swarming around Yoru. I smiled happily. _That's good. _I thought. _I'm glad everything will be normal again. _

The next day Ikuto had asked if I would meet him at the hidden lake again. This time all my charas came along with Yoru, even though I just wanted Yoru to come. As we approached the lake I narrowed my eyes at them suspiciously.

"You better not do anything embarrassing," I growled.

"Okay!" Ran, Miki, and Su exclaimed. I noticed Dia was whispering something to Yoru.

"Dia!"

"What?" She looked up at me with innocent eyes. "I'm not going to embarrass you." Of course immediately my other charas attacked Yoru demanding what Dia and him. Miki was a little more demanding then Ran and Su. As we walked into the clearing Ikuto was already there and he had his back to me.

"Iku-" I begin to call out to him but Yoru interrupted me.

"Ikuto nyan!" He cried. Ikuto turned around in surprise and Yoru raced up to him. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean anything I said. I was being so stupid nyan!" He looked up at him with tears in his eyes. "You'll forgive me right nyan?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Ikuto asked flicking his nose.

"Nyan!" Yoru exclaimed but then he smiled again. "Ikuto!" I giggled and Yoru hugged Ikuto.

"I'm so happy they've made up desu," Su sighed happily.

"Now everything's alright!" Ran cheered but then Dia winked at Yoru and he smiled mischievously.

"Character Change nyan!" Yoru exclaimed.

"Character Change!" Dia exclaimed. Ikuto and I were completely caught off guard and then they forced us to kiss. I squeaked in surprise as the character change failed.

"You don't think I'm capable of kissing her myself?" Ikuto asked annoyed curling his arms around my waist. I simply glared at them. Yoru laughed and then flew over and kissed Miki on the cheek. She squeaked in surprise and her face lit up red.

"How cute," All my other charas giggled. I sighed and smiled at Ikuto.

"I guess everything's alright then huh?" I asked. He smirked and leaned in closer.

"Yes," He murmured kissing me again. I blushed even more and sighed happily. Ikuto hugged me close and I closed my eyes, smiling.

"Hm now we just have to tell the Guardians," Ran giggled.

"And then they'll tell all of Amu's school desu," Su said nodding. I stiffened and glared at them. They gulped nervously and flew off.

"Come back here!" I screamed running after them. "Idiots!"


End file.
